The Other Side
by Teeter-Tottered
Summary: Obi-wan and Cody crash on a back-water Separatist planet after a run-in with Grievous. Wounded and pursued, no one on their side knows. Sometimes... you have to ask the other side for help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lucas and Disney all the way. Just borrowing their magic a bit :)

~The Other Side~

.

.

...

"That...could've gone better."

Obi-wan tried in a small way to sit up again, but he only succeeded as far as his elbows before the searing of his belly reminded him it was a bad idea and he gave in to its painful demand and lowered himself again. He let out a sigh and laced his fingers across his chest, gaze panning the canopy above.

Beside him Cody gave a soft snort, eyes closed. He shifted as Obi-wan settled back down, the back of his armor scraping the bark of the tree they leaned against as he tried to find a position that would offer them both a little more room and which was somewhat easing of pain. Finally he settled with an arm across his uninjured knee, stretching the other leg out in front and head tilting back.

Even with the shifting, his leg and shoulder were against Obi-wan's and the jedi could feel the jagged edges of the commander's thigh plate against his own leg and winced in sympathy. They were both in a bad way and had spent much of themselves simply getting as far away from the wreckage of the escape pod as possible.

When the small craft had met the earth it had blazed a shrieking path and the topsoil and hull had clawed one from the other like the peel from a fruit. Inside the restraining belts had snapped on impact and they had both been flung around the cockpit, their bodies colliding with various components of the interior as it folded and buckled around them in a mess of shredded alloy, hot wire snaps and scattered shards of the console's neon text.

And then it had been dark and quiet, and pain. Trying to extricate themselves and get as far away as possible.

From where they were now they could no longer see the glow of the internal chamber which spat sparks or the embers and smoke of the burned and dented hull. Their distance from it wasn't great, but it had been a struggle to get even this far. They were marginally safer where they now lay. The pod may have offered some protection from the elements, but the smoke was strings to the wind, a lit, scented beacon to their enemies. And they weren't keen on being found. Not just then, when standing of itself was a struggle and the location of their whereabouts eluded them and calling for aid was impossible.

A drop of something landed on Obi-wan's head and he looked again to the canopy . The boughs of the trees spidered above them in arches and the leaves between them were a greenish-grey gauze that whispered like hands slipping across silk when the wind blew. The ground beneath them was moss and peat, spongy and damp and strong earth-scent that settled in the nose and clung. The local creatures sang loud and frequent in their calls and the whisper of running water was somewhere not too distant beyond them.

They had bedded down between two large roots of the tree they placed their backs and heads against, sheltered from behind and to their sides and tucked in with local flora. Cody had drawn and lain a few cut fronds across them to aid in temporary concealment while they rested before they began the trek again.

With the pod rendered useless they could do nothing else, and there was nothing within it of use to retrieve. They had been quick but still thorough in their departure from it. The navigation had been damaged even before it made impact planetside, and they had neither the materials nor the ability to fix it. The only thing they could do was to get as far away from it as possible and strive to tempt luck in their favor.

If there was any help to be found, which Obi-wan was rather doubtful of, they had to both seek and somehow acquire it through minimal force and defense. They had been in Separatist space when they had lost navigation, and though he didn't know which planet they had crashed on, he was assured that the inhabitants, if there were any, would likely not be friendly to their presence or cause.

But no one on their side knew where to look for them, let alone that they were lost at all, so no help could be counted on there.

Their only hope lay in finding someone with a means of communication or a way off the planet. And finding someone who would not only not shoot them on sight, but who also might attend their injuries was also a wish, albeit far-fetched.

Cody's breath beside him had become deep and slow and Obi-wan was hopeful he'd found a state of rest at last. Due to the severity of his own injuries, Obi-wan was unable to walk without assistance, and had had to lean heavily on the commander to even stand. In the crash he had been caught between the console and a seat which had dealt decent damage to his abdomen and lower back which prevented him much liberty of movement. Walking was a struggle that was both painful and exhausting and he wasn't looking forward to doing it again in spite of its necessity.

And he knew Cody wasn't much better off. His left arm hung lip at his side and the armor of his leg on that side was cracked and split heaily from having been flung against the hull. Although he'd tried to deny the severity of his wounds, Obi-wan had still heard the occassional hiss of pain as they walked and when he'd lowered him to the ground between the roots. And he had twitched and pulled in a breath at any shift in the contact of their legs against eachother as they sat.

They'd done what patching they could of each other and Obi-wan had been able to provide some small relief to them both through the force, but their injuries were beyond either of their fixing in a permanent way and their supplies were limited. Staying in one spot might provide less aggravation of their wounds, but in the long run it was a useless and likely fatal choice.

Around them the creatures continued to speak to eachother in the tongue of beasts and through minute movements and rustling of the undergrowth. The liquid from the trees fell in intermittent patters against the moss and small insects and birds gathered as near around them as they dared to collect or drink it. They all turned curious eyes to the men who rested among the roots, but none pursued further inquiry after they had reached the assurance that neither meant harm. The chitters of the small furry creatures and the clicking of insects seen and unseen caught Obi-wan's attention, and he used their commotion as a distracion from his pain until he drifted off.

When he awoke it was still light, and Cody was rising beside him. He pressed off the ground gingerly, favoring his uninjured arm and leg, stumbling a bit to find a balance of it. Once he'd righted himself he turned and bent slightly to retrieve the blaster that lay propped against the root beside him. A pained breath passed his lips and he grimaced, but covered it quickly when he realized Obi-wan was watching him and once he'd tucked the blaster in the crook of his arm he shot the jedi a grin.

"Never been a morning person," he joked and Obi-wan chuckled though it brought fire to his chest. He braced his stomach with an arm and shook his head as he looked up at the other man.

"You and me both. Back with caf?"

Cody smiled faintly, but it faded as he let his eyes pan the forest, gaze flicking between the various calls and eyeing the shrubbery with knitted brows. Perhaps picking the most optimal direction to head out in. If there was such a thing. After a minute he swiveled to look over his shoulder at Obi-wan as best he could.

"I'm going to do a small sweep, General. Get a feel for food and water sources. See if there's signs of anything, or anyone...helpful or otherwise."

Obi-wan nodded, looked around then heaved a sigh. "I suppose I'll stay here."

"Call if there's trouble?"

"Oh, there always is."

...


	2. Chapter 2

~The Other Side chapter 2~

.

.

.

...

Cody knew he had to find some place that was safer and more permanent, that the reality was Obi-wan likely wouldn't be up to moving a third time unless medical aid was found and given. The jedi's injuries were too terrible to aggravate further, and his own abilities to offer a shoulder were severely limited.

As he made his sweep of the area he scouted for a place that was secluded without being too far from resources, one that hopefully offered more cover than knotted roots and grass. Anything that could provide an advantage if they were traced or attacked. He made his way through the growth as attentively as he could manage given injuries that made themselves known with each step, eyes and ears open to the murmurs of the greenery. Above the canopy remained whispered drips and wind tongues through the trees and the ground pulled the sound from his steps as the creatures called around him.

It was true he was clueless about their actual whereabouts but he'd been trained in awareness of varied planetscapes enough to know what to listen and search for. How and where they might find their best chances of survival given their circumstances.

Though the forest was temperate, the slight warmth lingered with a pervasive stickiness that beaded on his armor and was clinging of the wounds on his leg and aggravated the persistant ache of his shoulder. He could already feel the beginning of a blood heat settling within him that his suit's temperature gages could do nothing to placate. It was a crawling flame seeping slowness to his head and limbs and it took far longer than normal for him to make progress.

Given that he was also near-dragging a leg and set further off balance by an unresponsive arm, it was a good while before he made it to the source of water that had chimed in his helmet since he'd set out. It had been farther than he'd anticipated, but was large and fast flowing, which explained how its song had carried so far.

It was deep yet clear to the stones of its bed as it rushed past, and the flora along its bank was exotic and vivid. It also muffled the sound of the constant dripping from the trees above which had proved something of an aggravation after a while and he was grateful for the reprieve. He knelt and filled his canteen, searching for anything that might speak of presence as it filtered the contents. But all he saw were the the tracks of animsls he'd already made note of and had decided were relatively harmless, and he left to continue his search.

More than once a noise among the foliage caused him to duck and wait and watch from fronded shrubs or sprawling surface roots of the trees, but nothing came of it but beasts and wind. Not too far from the river he found an outcropping that looked useful for hiding and he made a deliberate pass of it to check out the surroundings before he returned and probed deeper.

Afterwards he made note of its location, deciding that it would have to do. It was the best he'd found and he'd been gone far longer than he'd anticipated already. The fading of the daylight told him it was a good time to sweep back. He continued in an arc, returning to the river's edge and taking steps to the south along the bank of it before retracing his steps.

A few yards short of the distace he had decided to walk along it for he came upon something that was both foreboding and hope.

A small arched bridge across the river that ribboned a path through the trees in either direction. For a full minute he hesitated, deciding on the best course of action. To head back to the General and regroup and settle into the safe spot, or to follow the path immediately in the hope (or bad luck) that it led somewhere.

He considered following it but the burning of his leg reminded him that he was likely no match for anything much more dangerous than local critter variety. And Obi-wan's only hope was being placed somewhere relatively safe until he could deduce its safety and the nature of its inhabitants.

Cody let out a long breath of frustration and began retracing the way he came. He chose to not radio in his discovery, fearful of detection by the locals or anyone in pursuit which was highly likely. Using it would be best as a last resort.

A little ways into the return journey he had to stop and take a break, and he put his back to a tree to relieve the weight of his bad leg for a few minutes. He had just let his chin dip to his chest and closed his eyes when he heard movement from straight ahead and relatively close. In a breath his eyes had snapped oven and he pressed off the tree and crouched, leveling his blaster. He sucked in a sharp breath, taking aim, eyes and finger waiting. Ready.

Whatever it was was approaching swiftly, crashing a course through the shrubs beyond his vision that left the fronds hissing. He identified the rhythm of footfalls within the chorus of it and knew then it wasn't a beast.

It was almost upon him when a distinguishable sound chimed, high and light and caught and carried by the wind made him twitch with recognition. His aim wavered for a moment, instincts and opposing thoughts battling. He'd never heard that pitch of sound beyond the lips of his own kind, and then only years ago, but he knew what it was. Laughter. Not the adult kind.

A child burst through the undergrowth. Giggling and clumsy from haste, small head swiveling to look back over a shoulder. It had its hands out in front as it ran, clutching the edges of its clothes in a manner of holding something tucked within the folds.

It was a girl, he decided after a moment, and she was of a near human species, though he knew not the specific name. The ears were different, of a feline or lupine nature and furred in a reddish hue that matched her hair. She froze when she saw him, stopping short mere feet from him, eyes wide and mouth falling open with surprise. She stood fast that way, still holding out the corners of her apron, something small and red, possibly berries, and obviously edible tucked within. There was evidence of their juice on her face and hands.

They both stood blinking at eachother for a few moments before another, older child emerged from the growth and she too froze on sight. Siblings, if Cody had to make a guess. A few years between. The older one's eyes flicked from his helmet to the weapon he held, still poised, and she let the contents of her apron fall to the ground and took a deliberate step between him and the younger one. Arms out, eyes latched onto his visor, gaze struck between surprise and fear.

If they recognized what he was in any way, other than the blaster, they were both exceptional at hiding it, and Cody let out a sigh at last and settled back against the tree in dismay.

His self -preservation stopped far short of shooting a child, Separatist or not, and he let the weapon fall to his side and remained simply staring at them. The implications of their presence raced through his head: the planet was inhabited... and where there were children there were adults.

The commander didn't know if he was hoping they were close or distant. He tried to predict their possible actions by those of the two in front of him but they gave away nothing with their gestures or looks. They stood before him still, small beings painted in astonishment and open curiosity, clinging to one another, spilled fruit and thin legs rooted to the moss.

He ran eyes over them trying to match their appearance with a species and place he had learned about. Despite his best efforts he couldn't pull up anything specific. He decided the easiest thing might be simply to question them.

"Hey...," They stiffened a little when he spoke and he tried to keep his voice light and without edge. It was difficult while biting back pain. "I'm a little...lost. Could you tell me where this is?" he gestured to their surroundings. But there was no response, although he saw a slight tightening of the mouth and narrowing of the eyes by the older one.

He tried again. "Are your parents close by?" Was that a normal thing to ask of lone children? Was it friendly, or the opposite? He really had no idea. Striking up conversations with younglings hadn't been in his training. He saw a small form of acknowledgment touch their faces.

But for long minutes they did nothing, merely stared at him with large bright eyes. The smaller of the two had released her dress in a moment of forgetfullness so that her stash now too lay scattered on the ground at their feet. Her eyes dipped to her loss before returning to him again and then she looked between him and the older girl as though for direction.

As the adrenalin ebbed the exertion of the sudden movement that came with training the gun and snapping to position hit him full force. Finally he sagged to the ground with a hiss, though he kept the tree at his back and eyes on them.

Whatever they did was in their field more than his, and he ran scenarios over in his head as he regarded them. They were both slight, if they attacked the damage woudn't be substantial unless they flocked specifically to his injuries. He imagined he could subdue them if it came to that.

But if they ran to rally others he wouldn't last long.

Their eyes continued to bore into him without a single word passing their lips, and without idea of much else to do he removed his helmet slowly and set it aside to give them a small smile. It felt more morose and wry than friendly just then, but he made an honest effort.

He tried to maintain sight on them if nothing else, and had succeeded thus far, but the fever was pitching behind his eyes and his leg gave another sharp throb. He pressed a hand to the wound sudden and tight in an effort to quench the streak of pain and he could feel the heat of fresh blood spill over his fingers. He gritted his teeth to prevent crying out, dipping his eyes to the ground for a moment. He had no desire to alert an adult nearby or display weakness to the two watching him and he knew his eyes would give that away if he raised them just then.

He sat like that for a few moments, trying to focus. To think. And actively fighting to not utter a choice curse or two. After a while the claws of fire lost their edge somewhat, although he had to blink a few times to refocus.

When he looked up again they were gone, and the breath hitched in his chest.

He wasn't sure to what end they had left, and now he faced further turmoil. Would it be better to pursue a direction towards his friend or away? To regroup or throw them off course?

After an attempt to stand that had caused him to buckle, he decided to remain where he was. And wait. He hoped Obi-wan wasn't any worse off them he'd left him and tried to imagine a scenario where this didn't end very, very badly.

...

.

.

Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm glad you've liked it so far. The third chapter is close to being done so shouldn't take too long. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

~The Other Side chapter 3~

.

.

.

...

The sound of someone approaching brought his head up with a snap, and Cody straightened as best he could, preparing for what might come. Evening had fallen around him and the forest had chosen a new dress and tune to accompany it, the trees shadowed columns and the plants and creatures a hidden symphony.

His helmet offered night vision, but not the functionality of sight beyond solid, living objects and his eyes were strained and fast roving behind the visor. The notes of passage were loud and clear through his filters. Wet-snap leaves and clicking stems. His gloves squeaked beneath the tightening grip of his blaster.

It turned out to be the same two children, reappearing as the light trickled slowly away. Cody watched and waited for others who might be with them, but no one else came and he was left puzzled as to the purpose of their return. And their tentative approach.

Once more he lowered his weapon, another small show of his comitttance to not harming them, though beyond that he had no idea what to do. He gave one last look and listen beyond their shoulders, then placed the blaster on the moss beside him with a sigh. As soon as he had the strength for it he really needed to head back to Obi-wan.

Cody looked between them wondering if they'd try following when he did. He chuckled a little at the thought. That would bring an expression to the General's face. The jedi seemed possessed of an affinity for children. Once again he reached up and removed his helmet, setting it aside with eyes on the two before him the whole time. Faces and feet, curiously their hands. The older one looked to be carrying something.

One they were close the littlest one made to crouch near him, stopping then hesitating, seeming to rethink it. She hovered a mere foot away, large eyes and hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt. A thoughtful mouth and twitching ears. After a moment she held up a small hand, as though in a wave, palm out and paused in the air. She watched him carefully, her own eyes dancing between his, trying to decipher or waiting for something.

She held up the small hand long enough that Cody deduced it must be a greeting gesture of some kind and he lifted his own a few inches from hers in the same manner. He wasn't sure of its meaning or the proper follow-through, but a grin broke out across her face and she pressed her hand to meet his. His hand dwarfed hers and he could feel the tiny fingertips pressing through his glove. The exuberance of the gesture coupled with the toothy grin drew a soft snort and smile from him in return.

A simple token, but it seemed to speak more than words might. The older of the two, having witnessed this exchange, settled down beside him and immediately set to unwrapping what she held in her own cupped hands. Nearest Cody could tell, it was a bundle of leaves, layered over one another until a small bowl of them had been formed, and within the ball was a small amount of liquid.

He recognized it as the stuff which dripped with regularity from the trees. He shifted a little, afraid she might offer him a drink of it, that perhaps it was something edible to their kind. Scans had shown it was not so for him or Obi-wan. But she lowered it to the ground carefully beside them and dipped fingertips into it as the younger child sat back on her haunches and watched.

Cody jumped at the touch when her fingers met his leg.

She gave him a look that said hold still, with the challenge and severity of a reputable medic, and he was so surprised he complied with a blink and fell to watching her raptly. He would've laughed in another situation. Right now he was distracted as the liquid made contact with his wound. Whatever he had expected to happen it wasn't that and his mind was racing to catch up. The girl repeated the application, redipping her fingertips into the liquid and smearing it into the rest of the wound along his leg.

It seemed it was useful as a salve of some sort. He wasnt sure if it was the fever or not, his thoughts and reactions still felt too hazy, too unreliable, but it appeared to be helping. It fizzled where it met blood, leaving the wound looking smaller and less inflamed. Perhaps a natural antiseptic and coagulant. It also had a numbing tendency. The pain had greatly lessened even with the small amount and contact.

The littler one sat back and watched intently. Cody studied them both as the older continued her care. It was obvious there was still no recognizition of him as someone to inherently fear or oppose. Or perhaps they simply didn't care. It was possible their planet had joined the Confederacy before the start of the war and hadn't yet taken part in any battles. There wasn't anything of much reputation or demand in this small crevice of the galaxy aside from Separatist allegiance.

He studied their clothing as they moved and sat. It was prettily decorated with stitches and colors, but the cloth itself appeared hand woven. It was likely these children came from a rural and reclusive society, maybe one which wasn't current in certain technological advances.

That thought was relief and fear. They had to find some way of communication. Some way of getting off planet.

The scouting had provided a few small things in their favor though, and he was grateful for them. Shelter and a healing agent of sorts. He'd return to Obi-wan and inform the General about the properties of the liquid.

His eyes drifted to the face of the younger and the still-stains there. A scan might reveal those berries as edible for them also. It wasn't much, but a food source of a kind. And the two before him, though small, were obviously well-fed. And helpful. Maybe they could reveal other sources and valuable information about their surroundings.

After finishing with his leg the girl stared hard at his shoulder, taking note of the obvious damage there. She tilted her head for a moment then reached up and he could feel the small fingers plying at the edge of his shoulder pauldron, searchig the fabric beneath. But there was no tear or open wound to speak of his injury there, just internal pain and immobility, and he shook his head as she continued the probing. His eyes fell down her back and he noticed something he hadn't before.

"You have tails, too."

She pulled back and stared at him thoughtfully. She made no move to apply the liquid at his shoulder so he concluded it had limitations in its healing properties. And now she sat staring at him again.

Cody gave a small dip of his head in gratitude and a slight smile. "Thank you." He looked to his leg and gave it a wobble. There wasn't any pain at all, although the wound remained, much subdued. He raised his eyebrows. "It...feels a lot better."

She gave a nod and a small smile of her own. They were both still inquiry and mute. He passed a glance between them both before trying again.

"Others. Are there...others like you?" he pointed and gestured beyond them, raising a palm in question. He could see by their eyes they knew at least something of what he asked. But still they said nothing. Maybe they didnt speak? Cody had no idea but he was determined to establish communication of some sort. At least acknowlegdment of some measure. He pointed again, past them. Panned the forest with a sweep of his hand. Gave them a questioning look.

Suddenly the older one's ears flattened back and a strange look came over her face. Cody blinked, wondering if he'd insulted her. But then he caught sight of the younger one, her ears working in motions of detection as well. The older looked off to the side.

They'd heard something. From their expressions and movements, not someone or something they knew.

And then he heard it.

"Keep searching! The General wants them found."

He knew that voice. It was the metallic outset to many a battle, deaths of brothers, the backdrop of haunted dreams. A B1's voice. They weren't far off.

He looked to the chidren who still sat by him. They had returned their attention to him and were now watching with an inquiry of their own. Reading his reaction to the voices. Maybe they were asking if it was someone he knew. There was uncertainty in their eyes which had darted in the direction of the sounds, then fixed on him and remained, seeking direction from him.

He made the quick guess that they'd never seen a droid before. He got to his feet quickly, replacing his helmet and trained his weapon on the sound. If his leg pleaded against the movement he wasn't sure. The liquid had taken away the feeling but thankfully not the use and he used that to his advantage, finding a positon that might have been hindered only minutes before due to pain.

He put himself between the droids and the children and motioned for them to go. He wasn't sure if the droids would fire on them or not. Even the simple association of his presence might be enough to earn blasts in their direction, their unspoken allegiance with the droids ignored if it was obvious they'd administered aid to an enemy. Cody wasn't sure of Separatist policy when it came to younglings, but he didnt want to risk it. If nothing else, the cross fire was dangerous.

"Get away." He gave them a side glance. Jerked his head over his shoulder. Even with a language barrier he was sure the message was clear.

But they didn't move beyond rising to their feet and staring in the direction of the voices.

The sounds of droids approaching grew loud and close.

He gave one word to his comm. A whispered warning to Obi-wan.

"Contact."


	4. Chapter 4

~The Other Side chapter 4~

.

.

...

The first droid to enter the clearing was taken out before it could relay its findings to the others, but the bolt that fizzled through the chest plate and sent it smoking to the ground was a dead giveaway.

Before Cody could take more than a step towards it the air was alight with red streaks which sparked the bark from the trees and took up the peat at their feet in chunks of stirred leaf-litter. Cody opened fire on the enemy he couldn't yet see, dodging the blind shots with a roll that snagged the two girls and sent them tumbling to the ground. They remained there for a moment, on their bellies and hands over their heads, eyes flicking between him and the direction of the shots, ears flattened. It seemed someone had taught them basic sense in that regard. Cody spared them a jerk of the arm telling them to remain as he rose to his knees again, fire paused but deece ready.

Another B1 burst through the shrubs and it was taken down by a shot to the knee, then a follow up, taking its head off and sending it rolling as the body collapsed.

There was always that brief pause after a kill which took up his attention for a breath, a timeless moment where his eyes caught the arc of the droid's gun firing useless and wild over them, and then the head rolling across the ferns, neck parts crackling severed wires.

"Over there! Over there!" the tinny voices took up the pitch of cries and more came at a dash- more than he knew he could take at once. Their metal feet were velvet thuds on the forest floor, but distinct. Three, no four more.

Cody knew his lucky streak was about to run out. Their position was revealed and he couldn't take out all of them without any of them landing a direct or passing hit from the range where they'd break through. He glanced behind briefly to catch a glimpse of both girls back on their feet, appearing ready to sprint. The older turned large eyes to the ferns behind her, then stooped to loop an arm with his damaged one. She gave a tug hard enough to make him suck in a breath and he swiveled his helmet to peer up at her. He jerked his head in the direction the smallest was edging away. Tried nudging the girl gripping his arm off, but she held fast, small fingers white on his arm guard.

She turned her eyes fully on him then, desperate, pleading, a touch frustrated. It was obvious she was trying to get him to move with her. He shook his head and tried to extricate his arm but she gave another yank with more strength behind it than he would've given her small frame credit for and he faltered in his stance. Her grip and eyes were fierce now, ears and tail flicking. He looked at her once more for a moment, turned his gaze to where the enemy came from. They were practically upon them.

It wasn't a preferred course of action of his, not by a long shot, but Cody had swallowed pride for identical reasons and not too dissimilar a situation before. He was loathe to accept it but deep down knew any possibility of survival now likely did lie only in evading. He rose and swiveled, pulling the girl to her feet and then along with him as he turned and ran. The smaller one, who had paused for them sprung to action immediately and sprinted a path before him. Within a few strides the other girl had unlinked her arm and taken to her own feet at his side and with their knowledge of the forest and his injury it quickly became they who led him through it then.

It was only moments after they'd left that the droids had come upon the clearing and their shots hissed blind but fury about them as they scrambled over and among the raised roots and through the fronds. The puddles of the liquid which lay in pools throughout the forest floor danced off the soles of their feet and were kicked up in spatters as they ran. The local wildlife were hooting and shrieking flurry around them, beacons of their passage.

However, with dedicated maneuvering and twisting and winding along trails which were invisible to Cody but seemed somehow known and blaring to the children, in a short time they'd managed to lose several of the droids, although one was hot on their tail, and gaining.

Cody had no doubts the two before him could slip through the greenery faster, could fade into the pleats of the forest's skirt as cooly as shadows, and that they had a destination in mind which they were making their way to by their gestures. But they were purposefully slowing, waiting, taking an easier and more obvious route. For his sake.

This time it wasn't his leg, but the heat within him which caused him to falter, and he stumbled, his decee skittering from his grasp. Heartbeats when he had to shake his head and scramble to his feet. To his dismay the littlest one had skidded to a halt, backswept and retrieved his blaster. She was kneeling beside him by the time he'd risen to his knees. The other one had also halted, stood frozen upon a root ahead, even as the stray bolts passed close enough to toss her hair and sear the leaves behind. Cody made wild gestures for them to go, to leave, but they stayed.

He cursed himself for not leaving when they'd disappeared earlier.

Another shot passed over his shoulder as he struggled to rise, burned so close to the younger girl holding his blaster out to him that it singed a line in her dress. With a growl Cody grabbed the deece from her hands and rolled to his back, aimed where the shot had come from.

The blossoming snap of shorted circuits cried out from a connected hit. Another spark of sheer luck. He let out a breath and let himself fall back for a moment, blaster connecting to his chest plate with a loud clack as he did, head swimming. One more down. Three remained. They'd be on them soon, he had no doubt of that. He lifted his head and slid desperate eyes to the small girl beside him, seeing if she'd taken damage. But there was no pain in her face, just the observational blinks, although catching his eye she gave him a brief smile and the universal gesture for good job. Thumbs up.

The other girl was at his side again then, and they both set to pulling him to his feet. Another look passed between them, an understanding that was lost on him.

Cody forced himself to his feet and took up the pace of a jog again, dizzying as it was. They took a path of doubling back somewhat, very near where the droids were likely to be scouring, and he had a mind to vocalize his protest. But something held him from it, told him to wait and to trust. The little one was beside him now, eyes picking the trees from eachother, cataloguing, ears swiveling. She came to an abrupt stop, feet still and tilted to the side, before resuming her step, slow and cautious. Cody took the cue curiously, wordlessly fell to doing the same. He looked to the older one a small ways ahead.

She had leapt atop a gathering of huge roots before them, the toes of an ancient and magnificent tree and there she paused, hands upon the bark of its base, fingers tracing paths along the rings and ridges. Searching for something? She stood that way, hands moving in those motions for as long as it took them to overtake her. When she peered down at them in their approach the look on her face and the single decided swish of her tail were telling that she'd located whatever it was she sought from the giant her hands lay upon.

Cody half expected her to take off again, to touch those small knowing feet to the moss and lead another winding ribbon through the shadows, but instead she merely jumped to the ground and held out a hand, palm dusted stray starlight, motioning for him to follow as she ducked beneath the large roots.

They followed under the arches, circling around the base of the tree until they came to the other side. There was a large grassy-earthed patch there, and a damp alcove tucked amid the roots.

She motioned for him to sit.

Cody gladly did, fire and panting, sagging and shaking his head at them both resentfully as he came to rest on the peat and removed his helmet, desiring the cool of the floral-heady wind on his face.

"Don't stay." He looked up at them. "I know what you're doing. You think this is a safe place to rest because it's a bit hidden." He passed eyes over their surroundings. There was a stream before them beyond the roots, liquid-shine and singing a few feet from where he sat. The roots were tall and wide and hedged around them on the sides. It was something.

But not enough.

"They'll still find us. You need to leave."

He'd come to a distinct realization as they had moved through the forest, had had eyes on them as they ran. The way they melted through the greeneery with obvious ease- they could get away safely. They were truly at home in the thick of it, well versed in the roots and ferns and moisture and beats at their arms and hair, passing shadows to the earth. Enough to avoid and escape the droids now that they were aware of the danger. It was just him slowing them down and making it dangerous. And the only droids to associate their presence with him weren't giving any spoken confirmation to the fact any time soon.

When they crouched beside him he made a point of nudging them away with his good arm and leg, shaking his head. He gave them a stern look.

"Go." He didn't yell, wasn't keen on bringing the droids on them on purpose. But his voice and eyes were hard.

They fell back to their haunches and edged away slightly, although the smaller one still had a hand on his arm and regarded him. The older had an edge of defiance to her eyes that made Cody want to snort and growl at once. She crossed her arms and looked at him for a bit before raising her eyes to the large tree he leaned against. She let out what could be nothing but a huff, blowing the hair from her eyes with an upward breath. Refocused on him with narrowed eyes.

After another minute they both settled beside him and he did growl. Shifted as far away as their small and determined hands on him would allow, but they were undeterred. At that point, Cody would have shook them off and made a break for it if he had the wind for it. But his head was throbbing again and he hunched forward and waited for it to pass, pressing the heel of his good hand to his eyes in frustration.

The evening had cooled the forest somewhat and the wind blew soft and light and chilling, but it offered only the barest relief to the heat within. The sound of water before them became a tease. He removed his hands to stare at the stream, blurred by dark and fever but still plaguingly what it was. He was suddenly very thirsty and pulled his canteen from his belt and drank deeply, then instinctively offered it to the two who sat watching his every motion. They eyed it and smelled it before partaking of it, but finally did drink as well.

The younger sprang to refill it after she'd polished it off, scampering to the stream before Cody could catch her. He lurched and his hand hovered in the air after her for a moment, his body reacting before he even processed what he was doing, then losing coherency of thought and purpose just as quickly. He regained the sense and rememberance of tracking the child within moments, but the lapse pestered him deeply. He kept eyes on her until she returned safely and settled beside him once again.

There was no sound or presence of the droids. Yet.

She handed the canteen back to him and he took it with a nod, clipping it back to his belt with some difficulty. It hadn't helped much, he was still painfully thirsty even though he knew he drank plenty.

He was waiting for it to filter the contents when he felt an abrupt coolness to his forehead that made him start. The other girl had been watching his behavior and she stared at him now, drawn brows, a hand to his forehead. The difference of her body temperature to his was striking. It was so intensely comforting at that second that he didnt try to push her away, just closed his eyes and focused on the cool touch. It was a small reprieve, which she seemed to sense, and after a short while she shifted, leaning against his arm so her hand settled that way firmly and comfortably. On his other side her sister wrapped an arm around his and settled in too, eyes to the forest.

Cody looked between them both with the thought that he was entirely unaware of their disposition. They both appeared calm, but alert, and without fatigue. He wondered if they were a nocturnal species, or just exhibiting the boundless energy he'd heard tell children were posessed of. He was most definitely spent.

He knew it was bad idea, lingering like this. Knew he had to get back to Obi-wan, somehow evading droids in the process. He tapped another keyed code to his comm, had been pressing them intermittently since they'd been pursued. Again, he got nothing back and gritted his teeth.

There had always been the pervading feeling within him that Jedi could handle anything. Could come out shining and ringing from any circumstance, no matter how stacked against them it was. It had been drummed into him since he was a cadet tinyier than the two at his sides. And he believed it. He'd witnessed it, lived it.

But he'd also seen Obi-wan as he lay among the roots just hours earlier, impossibly bedraggled and scorched. Battle-worn and weary and lipping jokes around pain. Had felt the near dead-weight of his body against his as they limped away from the pod. He couldn't remember a scrape now as bad as this one. He had no memory of success to echo and give light to the current situation which didn't involve comrades, some form of resources, more-able bodies, or plans.

He hoped the Jedi was ok. He gave silent dedicated thoughts to the General, perhaps hoping through some touch of the force his friend could hear the intention. He tried to form coherent loops of unspoken messages to the effect of waiting and holding on, finally surrendering conciousess to the fever.

When he awoke it was to a sudden and nearby sound and he saw that the children beside him were wide awake and watching also. He sprang to life again, rising to a crouch, lifting his blaster. A droid stepped into sight just beyond the stream, directly in front of them, and he lined up a shot.

"Hold!"

A voice rang out from above, the command clear as a bell, and Cody froze, snatched by instinct. That had been a command trained into him since he was two. Full stop. Hold fire. Freeze.

He did.

For a moment. Then he blinked, wavered. There was no way the droid hadn't heard the call and yet it hadn't reacted at all. It passed along the other side of the water before them, obviously searching. The oculars fell directly upon them and Cody's finger tapped the trigger, twitched upon it. But the B1 didnt raise its weapon, didn't make a beeline for them and he squinted in confusion. He watched it continue it's scan until it moved from sight and then turned his eyes above.

He saw nothing. Nobody to put to the voice, and he considered the idea of delusion on his part, but when he looked to the girls there was verification of it. They looked to the canopy with grins, rising and turning.

"Tula-na!" They both called out in a sibling unison, and Cody wasn't sure which surprised him most then. The fact that they had spoken, or that a figure leapt down from above and landed before them without sound, boots to the grass and hair streamers to the wind. He trained his weapon on it instictively.

On her. It was a woman, of the same species as the others, although her hair was pale and fell in waves down her back and she wore a long tunic instead of the dress. She landed with her back to them and had a bow trained in the direction of the droid even as she glanced over her shoulder at them. Her eyes passed over the children, then him quickly, the sheen within them that told him she saw perfectly in the faint light. She made a gesture for him to lower his weapon. He didn't comply and her gaze narrowed, before she sighed. Raised the notched arrow skyward slightly.

"This tree shields you from sight and sound. Do not fire. That one" she looked again to the path of the droid, "cannot see or hear you where it walks. Don't draw its attention with your weapon. I will disable it if it breaches the barrier." She spoke with finality, and a moment more she lingered where she stood, then lowered her arrow and spun to face them.

She re-quivered the arrow and placed a hand on her hip, eyes narrowed on the girls as her ears and tail twitched with what Cody deduced was annoyance. "You two..." She shook her head and closed her eyes, letting out a long breath. But when she reopened them there was concern and gladness there, and a small amount of pride in her voice. A slight smile passed her lips. "You left a good trail. it led me to you well." Her gaze flicked to Cody "And I see now why you're not where you should be."

"Sorry, Tula-na," the older spoke as the younger wrapped arms around the woman fiercely. "We found the soldier-nu."

"You do speak basic." Cody was flabbergasted, his weapon lowering as he looked down at the two girls he'd just had a mad dash through the forest with. Who he'd been trying to communicate with for all of it. Who also apparently knew what he was, after all. They gave him an innocent stare.

Cody turned his eyes to the woman and he gave her an even look back. She was watching him closely although her ears still moved in the motions of tracking the droid. She gave him another once over, blatant and this time slower, lingering on his leg, then his arm, and his eyes.

"How many of you are there?"

Cody hesitated.

It was instinct. She was a Separatist. For all the innocence of the children (which had turned out to be part trickery), he could tell by the look and stance of the woman, as well as the weapon she posessed, the catch of her eyes, and the way she had been above them with absolute silence that she was most definitely dangerous.

But he also knew that he really had no choice but to answer honestly. That posessing her favor was decidedly paramount. The children had provided aid, and the woman had herself so far proven truthful and helpful in the situation even though her eyes spoke of an obvious disfavor in his regard.

"Me and one other, Ma'am."

Her eyes raked him as though she didnt quite believe him. Thinned in thought.

"Where is he?"

"Close to where we crashed. He's...badly injured."

"You left to find help?" He nodded and she said nothing for a long moment, watched him closely as she spoke again. "You know where you are, right?"

He gave her a curt nod, trying to look more assured and able than he felt. "Not the specific planet Ma'am, although we knew we were in Separatist space."

"What was your purpose in this quadrant?"

Cody paused. He knew there was a line he had to tiptoe, providing enough information to enlist aid, yet not giving away republic intelligence. He had one useful piece of information to form his reply with. The woman before him seemed ambivalent to droids. He vaguely recalled overhearing the Naboo Senator say in passing that some Separatists were opposed to their droid army as much as various sects of the Republic were ill-favored towards the clones.

It was possible this was a society of that disposition.

"Espionage of Grievous. We had the task of boarding his flagship to recover information, but were... thwarted, and stole an escape pod. Unfortunately Griveous anticipated us, and our escape it seems. He rigged the pod to crash." He looked up at the sky for a moment remebering their fiery descent. "And he helped us down anyways."

A look of anger crossed her face as he spoke, and his grip tightened on his blaster, audible in the quiet, although to his credit he didn't raise it or train it on her. Perhaps not? He watched her for anything that would give him a clue to her thoughts and possible reactions.

Witnessing his alarm at her expression, her features softened somewhat and she glanced at him again before turning away, lifting her face to the canopy. The droid had wandered off and disappeared into the night.

"Your friend is a Jedi."

Cody said nothing, just met her gaze when she looked at him again. "If there are only two of you. They wouldnt send search and kill squads for just two of your kind."

Your kind. Clones. To his surprise, in contrast to her previous expression, there wasn't disdain or disgust in her words, only admittance of a fact they both knew.

She pressed the girls away from her softly and collapsed the bow, reholstered it in the guard at her leg. She approached and Cody had to force himself to stand still and not react or flinch as she stopped mere inches away, knelt and put a hand to his leg, then ran one over his shoulder as the girl had done a few hours prior. She looked to his eyes again and hers danced between them. She could see the fever in them he guessed, or perhaps she was judging the truth of his mouth by them. Her brows knitted briefly before she knelt and silently retrieved his helmet, held it out to him.

He had to set the deece down to accept it, and it felt like it went against everything in his training to do so but he did it, forced himself to meet her gaze and give a look of acceptance. Acceptance of the helmet. Acceptance that he was, at that point in time, at her mercy.

But though there was a deep distrust in her eyes, there was also confusion, earnesty, and... kindness. A concession and resolve.

She let out a breath and her ears and tail twitched fiercely, staring off to the side. "Well, I'm not of the stomach to sit and watch someone die. Even if they are Republic."

No love there, Cody recognized and mused, looking at her now from the anonymity of his helmet. She gave a jerk of her head. Another indecipherable look at him over her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go fetch your Jedi."

...

Thank you for your reviews everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully back to a weekly thing after this.


	5. Chapter 5

~The Other Side Chapter 5~

.

.

.

...

The woman ahead of him was walking slower than caution required and Cody realized quickly, and with no small amount of frustration, that she was doing so on his behalf. She seemed to take his condition in stride, sensing his limit with some uncanny means and setting the pace of their course based upon it. Brief looks over her shoulder, ears trained to the progress of the three persons behind her. Her motions were those of someone who was familiar with this task. Trainer, or trained well by someone of the ingrained disposition for it.

A few times she paused, not for him, and murmured words to the comm at her wrist, but they were soft and taken by the wind before he could catch them. The best he could do at the moment was guess their meaning and try to make sense of his warring instincts. He tried not to assume anything, for the better or worse, as that could lead to unneccasarily dangerous misinterpretation and that was the last thing he wanted in the situation.

He had to be satisfied simply with the knowledge of her presence even though her intentions remained, and he judged likely would remain, hidden. He had made peace with the fact that he didn't, with good reason, trust her more than a surface feeling since she'd first put words and eyes and hands to him.

That he had to trust any of them with Obi-wan's location without being sure of anything made his stomach twist. He gave the interlaced branches and moss-like leaves overhead another pass before catching the smaller of his three companions across his visor's display. The older of the two girls was a mimic of the woman's steps, as agile and silent in the darkened undergrowth.

The younger one still lingered beside him just out of arm's reach as she had for the last half mile or so. She had tried to offer aid and support in various ways over the course of their journey only to be rebuked with a shake of Cody's head or half-hearted flick of his good arm. She finally seemed to have given up or grown bored with the idea, to his immense relief.

For his part, Cody really didn't want her help any further than trying to match the pace she set beside him. That was struggle enough in of itself, the fire residing in his head still apparently enticed by every foot he placed in front of the other. Even so, he was becoming somewhat accustomed to that constant and his ability to find coherence around it was growing.

His refusal was less about pride or frustration, and more due to the logical assumption that if he put any weight on the kid, she'd likely collapse herself. He'd helped many a limping or wounded brother before, more than enough times to make an educated a guess at his own weight in comparison to his companions. Counting his armor and gear he wouldn't have been surprised if he outweighed all three put together.

Now that they were out of immediate danger, or at least evidence of it, he found the worry for Obi-wan returning along with the gut feeling he generally got before things took a turn for the worse. After the bursts of fire and flight of the previous day, the calm was unnerving.

Deceptive, if he was betting.

The fourth time he stumbled Tula seemed to judge it the threshold for leaving him to his own efforts, and she fell back to offer assistance. Another blow to his pride that he overrode swiftly with thoughts of Obi-wan. He reminded himself that getting to the Jedi as quickly as possible was the current end-all, the only thing that mattered.

The older of the children took the lead without a word, and the smaller girl fell behind them a few paces reluctantly.

Tula was silent, eyes and ears still alert even as she took his non-working shoulder over hers. The ease with which she did so told him she was no stranger in that endeavor either. His mind was still screaming hostile even though his body was traitorously grateful. The effort of maintaining balance was greatly lessened with someone to lean against. The support she offered was far sturdier than he'd imagined even though she remained as disarmingly small and soft compared to his brothers as he had initially judged.

But for all of her willingness to help, her eyes were still piercing on him before they began. Neither of them spoke.

The creatures around them had taken up their chatter and rustling in what Cody guessed was something of a relaxed fashion and he allowed himself the small hope that it was an indication that the B1's had moved on. There was also no desperation in the footsteps of the girls ahead, whose senses of the night and its there-in he had begun to put a trust in that mirrored what the Jedi gleaned from the force.

In front of them the girl- shaped outline occasionally paused, judging their path by his and Tula's nods. They halted briefly once, the time it took Tula to judge the message of a series of blinks illuminating her comm. She tapped a response this time. Whether from not wanting to allow her hold on him to slip, or to prevent him from hearing what her spoken response might be was unknown to Cody.

It didn't upset him. He'd have done the same in either instance. He did get a gnawing feeling that he should mention the obvious, though. Whether she and her comrades were ultimately working against him or not, she was helping him now.

"It's risky."

He spoke after a few minutes mulling the decision to do so over, and she shot him a quick, questioning look.

"Contacting your comrades. If you're communicating that...that you're helping me, you're placing them in danger. Clankers are jamming and catching signals."

Her face was one of slight surprise, and she gave him a curious look, interested perhaps in the sudden show of concern. When she responded her manner was a touch less formal.

"You're mistaken. The droids aren't jamming anything. We are. We've been doing so since we caught the traffic on our scanners."

Cody remained unconvinced, but didn't challenge the explanation. The fact that they had scanners, if she was telling the truth, was good news.

He began to shrug indifferently but changed to a more courteous nod half-way through the gesture.

Beside him Tula snorted and readjusted his arm over her shoulders.

"You don't have to worry about playing manners, you know. I'm not easily offended, and when I am I don't often seek retribution." She cocked her head a little to the side, studying him again through his visor. Her eyes softened with a touch of sympathy. "Your head is killing you, right?"

He looked at her. Was it that obvious? But her tone, like before, was without judgment.

"I've heard it's bad, though I've never felt it myself." She hesitated a moment more to blink at him, then began moving again. "Everyone who isn't native here gets it the first time they come- the fever and headache. It will pass quickly...quicker if you didn't keep moving. No lasting damage, but I've heard it's unpleasant."

That was a relief of sorts. The last hour he'd sworn he'd die before he reached Kenobi. He relaxed a little, buoyed by the thought that they might, just might, make it out of this.

If his luck held. And Obi-wan's.

He had little doubt that the droids had started their sweep from the pod in their search. It would only be by magnitudes of luck that they hadn't spotted Obi-wan yet.

Tula seemed to sense his worry.

"Your Jedi friend is fine. At least, he has't been found. We're listening in on their channels and the droids are still searching."

Cody let out a breath. She could be lying, but he preferred to believe her. He made to reply, but had to cut off mid-word to shake his head and clear it before attempting to recover the thought.

Tula gave him a pat that was more of an admonitory smack with the arm that looped his back.

"We'll speak more once we've found him. Just focus on getting there right now. We'll be discussing much later on, I'm sure." Her words were half amusement, half what seemed almost like _worry._

More for him to chew.

"To be honest, I wasn't so sure you _could_ speak. " His gaze passed over the two children with an exaggeration that made Tula chuckle genuinely.

"Don't be too cross with them. As you have your training, we also have ours. Even the youngest among us is taught to maintain silence until given the ok. No matter how fond they may be of you. It is a small safety, but generally a child who cannot speak is of little interest to the enemy. Better to be thought smaller of than to encourage expectations."

Cody cocked his head in consideration. That did make sense. It hadn't occured to him at the time that the children had been purposefully obtuse beyond a language barrier or true inability.

It appeared even civilian children received training of some level for war. That hadn't been the impression he was given during his own. Or, perhaps it was just a Separatist thing. He wasn't sure if the thought brought comfort or guilt.

The look of the scenery about them told him they were getting close to where he'd left Obi-wan, and relief washed over him that the air was soft and still. There was no sight or sound of droids.

But the feeling was cut jaggedly short when he saw that Obi-wan was gone.

He jerked to a stop, blinked again. Sure as the sky, that was the tree he'd left him against, but now the base of it stood open, empty. The tentacled roots wrapping nothing save shadowed hollow.

The sight froze him to the spot for a full minute, his dread swiftly becoming latching roots of his own that held him fast. Tula gave him a questioning nudge, gaze passing between him and where he looked. He scrambled for the words.

"He's...he's left." His head swiveled frantically.

"That tree is where you left him?" She pointed and Cody nodded. With a nod she urged him towards the empty space.

"It was no accident that you chose it. Your friend still lays there." Cody turned to regard her, not understanding, but her eyes were high, on the tree.

"It is one of the hidden ones. It must have callled you to it when it sensed your need of aid." Her attention fell again to the ground as they approached. He stumbled, still snared by shock though it was quickly being chased away by surprise. Tula continued, heaving him back upright. "It explains why the droids did not discover him, though they surely passed through here." Indeed, there were signs of traffic beyond his own limping through the foliage.

They passed by the trunk of the tree where Cody had paused earlier that day to look back at his friend, and a wavering of the air, a flicker of the atmosphere touched the place. It mesmerized Cody for a moment. Had the other tree been like that? He didn't remember. Perhaps there was a difference in leaving the place than walking into it with the spell cast. Surely it hadn't been noticeable when he'd left earlier. He stared fixedly at the base of the tree and exhaled sharply.

Obi-wan came into view.

The Jedi wasn't awake when they approached and he startled to at the sudden touch of the children's hands on him. Cody saw his hand spring to the hilt of his lightsaber and then retreat just as quickly as his eyes made delayed sense of what he saw. He made no attempt to move away from the children flanking him, stilled from inability or surprise, or both. He spoke uncertainly, eyes dancing between the wide-eyed unknowns who stared back with equal curiosity.

"Well, hello there..."

"General." At Cody's voice Obi-wan's head snapped up and he relaxed visibly. His gaze passed over the woman at his side for a moment, and then the children crouching beside him again. Taking them in once more visually and perhaps with the force. He seemed satsified or comforted by what he found and gave a small smile.

"Cody, you seem to have passed the evening much more fruitfully than I."

"I suppose you could say that, Sir." Tula helped Cody in lowering himself to the ground beside the Jedi and set to inspecting him immediately.

"Thank you for your aid," Obi-wan gave a genuine smile of gratefulness to the woman who was presently prodding him. Tula gave a curt nod as she shooed the hovering girls away with a swish of her hand. Her inspection was as quick yet thorough as it had been of Cody and left her shaking her head and heaving a sigh.

"You really do need it. I see now there's no way around it. Can your ship be repaired of your own means?"

She pulled a tin from a pouch at her belt and removed the lid as her eyes found the trail of their ship in the distance. The ragged seams of it's hull still leaked smoke, pale wisps against the darkened sky. Cody saw that what she had retrieved from her belt was the same subtance deposited by the trees, and which had met his own wounds earlier. He watched her apply it to Obi-wan for a minute before allowing himself to relax a little, sagging gratefully against the tree at his back and closing his eyes for a few precious moments.

"I'm afraid not, and even if it did, neither of us has that expertise." The medicine was quickly kicking in because the edge of pain in Obi-wan's voice was fading. His eyes were on the tin as Tula tucked it away. "Your medicine is quite something. Perhaps you posess a mechanic or pilot among you of equal talents?"

Catching the look on her face he faltered. Tried again. "We would compensate you, of course."

"Don't let my present actions lead you to believe we aren't still enemies, Master Kenobi. Your offer of credits is misplaced. It will have no effect on the outcome of this situation." Though they hadn't been spoken with animosity, her words drew Cody's attention sharply.

He had removed his helmet when he sat, and it had been taken and was now being passed back and forth by the girls. His eyes sought it, adrift between their hands for a second, before resting on Tula again, a sliver of worry etching its way up his neck.

For his part, Obi-wan didnt seem phased in the least. He actually grinned, in that way which was both endearing and frustrating to Cody in precarious situations.

Obi-wan could feel the unease from the commander beside him as certainly as he could feel the woman's emotions as she regarded him. As certain and honest as her words had been as spoken, Obi-wan felt that she was not as sure in what would come.

"You've heard of me, it seems. I don't believe we've met?" No, they hadn't met before. He was sure of it. But there was a catch to the color and way of her eyes that was snagging a memory of someone he couldn't place. Her tone that was a touch both wary and amusement. Kindness rimming suspicion. Like someone's had been...In his fevered state he knew it was pointless to pursue that remembrence.

Presently, he didn't feel hostility from her or the litttle ones at his side. Not yet anyhow. It was about as much as he could hope for in the situation. He'd have to be careful. Very careful with how he and Cody proceeded, but as far as he felt, there was a path to be found in the folds of their current mess. Wiggle room if the going got rough. Through some humor of the force be had become exemplary at wiggling. Finding a way to work through the seeming impossible. He'd trained Anakin after all.

"I know your face, and your reputation, Master Jedi. I've been told you don't do anything in half-measures and I'm inclined to agree. Your current state is evidence enough, as is the fact that your presence here...puts us all in quite a predicament."

Tula stood to press another message to her comm and the girls returned to fill the space she had left, settling once again on either side of Cody, to Obi-wan's immense amusement. But Cody's attention was on the woman as she moved a small ways away and withdrew her bow. She had turned to watch the forest, arms crossed and silent, the scant moonlight catching her silhouette. A feminine and forboding sentinel that tapped fingertips against the wood of her weapon in thought.

He wondered where her mind was.

As if hearing the unspoken question she glanced back at the men behind her.

"I do not know if my brother will allow you to leave."

...

.

Thank you for your reviews, everyone. I'm so sorry for the exceedingly long wait. Life happened very, very abruptly and it doesn't look like it will slow for a good while. But I will try to be better. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all, hopefully, much sooner next time ;)


	6. Chapter 6

~The Other Side Chapter 6~

...

A sound came on the wind, the flute of the leaves and the flattening of the wood's ferns and grasses to moss and dirt, and a faint whispering of brushing metal.

Cody knew that sound. Knew what it meant, and judging by the passing of her head from side to side, so did Tula.

They were a bit off in the night, spread out among the trees in either direction as far as his audios carried, and approaching in a formation that aligned them nearly shoulder to shoulder. A last resort to find what they sought. Tula had heard it before he had, her ears superior to the filters in his helmet, and flickering for a full minute before she now turned to see if he had. He dipped his head in acknowledgment and glanced back at Obi-wan, who was struggling to rise. The Jedi seemed not to have heard them himself yet, but was capable of gaging the reactions of the others enough to make an accurate enough assumption.

"How many?" he asked.

Cody looked in both directions, listening closely.

"Enough to give us a bad day."

"Night," Obi-wan corrected wryly. He wobbled a little as he forced himself upright. "Any chance they'll pass us by?"

"I don't think so this time, General. By the sounds of it they're doing a sweep." The tune of their shoulders meeting in the darkness had told him that much. The scrape of contact and jostling of blasters. They weren't spread more than a foot apart, and in those intervals wouldn't miss a sight once they passed through the tree's barrier.

Even if they were only spotted by one, it was all over.

That Tula didn't disagree with him was truth of his guess, as was her following command to those incapable of fighting.

"Neyva. Neira. Climb."

She spared a glance at the girls, who lingered beside the Jedi for a moment more, before turning wordlessly and finding holds on the roots of the ancient tree and beginning the climb of the braided trunk to the canopy high above. Cody watched until they disappeared, feeling a slight ease at the relative safety they would have. As long as they stayed quiet...

The sound of the line of Tula's bow snapping to life, the string of energy neon in the darkness and illuminating her side pulled his attention back to her. She withdrew an arrow from the quiver at her back and notched it in a liquid movement, then waited. If she had fear, it was invisible. Her words had been steady and she stood as immobile now, as she had minutes before they knew of approaching foes. She didn't try to communicate with her hidden companions, which told the commander one thing: that they were either on their way, or too far away to provide aid.

For long moments they were all silent, save breaths and adjustments of weapons. With finality the humm of a lightsaber to life, and the click of the safety being toggled, the battery pack checked a last time. There was no forgiveness of time-waste in a battle. As they fell quieter and still, their adversaries grew louder.

The droids were mere yards away, the catch of their bodies in the moonlight flashing between tangled trees, when a new sound came.

A sound that Cody also knew very well, though he acknowledged it with disbelief. The melody of metal being shorn apart amid blaster pings. There were hot, bright sparks and the hissing-vivid air streams of shots. The cries of droids as they called out in alarm, and the return tempest of their fire upon the forest. But they were shooting blind, and whoever it was that ambushed them was well-armed and versed in the roots and branches and night-greenery. The firefight was fierce, but brief.

Within a few minutes the sounds of battle had died down and all that remained was the distinctive tap of boots and rifle-ends to alloyed remains, checking for survivors. The occasional silencing shot of one found still live-wired.

A rustling in the fronds brought Cody's attention to the growth just beyond Tula. A lone droid staggered into sight, loping on an uneven leg, occulars seizing the surroundings frantically. It caught sight of Tula and raised its weapon in response. An offense formed in the time span of a blink. Though Tula saw it, she didn't so much as shift her stance to acknowledge it. As though she knew it would invariably be checked by a strike from behind. Which it immediately was.

It fell in pieces to the moss mere inches from her feet.

The blade that had skewn it in two was withdrawn by a tall, cloaked figure that separated from the shadows. And then the silence was profound. There was no more movement from the trees beyond. Aside from the lone figure, none of their other rescuers stepped into view. At least thirty droids dismanted in a matter of minutes.

For her part, Tula looked unmoved by the fact, acknowledging the figure with a mere nod. She reholstered her bow and crossed arms, turning to face Cody and Obi-wan once more. Her eyes passed over them before returning to the newcomer, as though she had revealed her judgment of them with it, and offered it for consideration in the glance.

His face was hidden and his posture betrayed nothing of his thoughts except that he was studying them. Deciding something. At last he tilted his head and sheathed his sword. He turned to Obi-wan with folded arms.

"You seem to be a catalyst for bad things wherever you go, Master Jedi."

Obi-wan blinked. A flicker of a memory stirring. Something about the man's manner was familiar. The soft voice, the blade. But his fever-fuddled mind was fighting him and at last he shook his head in defeat.

"We have met, I'm certain. Though you'll have to forgive me if I don't remember where."

The man chuckled as he withdrew his hood and he inclined his head briefly, but the eyes that burned into Obi-wan's held accusation rather than merriment.

"I imagine the where is more important."

He bore little resemblance to the young woman he stood beside, appearing human in every way, and dark-haired. Except for his eyes.

Those were the eyes Obi-wan remembered.

The same red-brown lupine-sheen of the woman's. The same thin-humor veiled study that told of a deep distrust kept in check only by ingrained or practiced temperance. But only just. And in that moment, Obi-wan felt a tangible shift in the confidence that had crept up within him at the return of Cody and at the sight of the children and woman. The recognition of the man brought not comfort but questions, and unease.

 _Trainer._

 _He had been a trainer on Kamino. They had met only briefly, a moment in passing in the hallway on his way to see Fett that night._

"Zan."

It was Cody who said it, and Obi-wan looked at his friend, surprised. He imagined it wasn't unlikely that the two knew each other given they had been in the same place at the same time. But the commander's tone wasn't one of mere recognition. There had been a warning in it, as there was now in his body language. Though he kept his weapon's muzzle to the ground, they could all hear the squeak of fabric as his grip on it tightened.

"Commander," Zan responded neutrally, turning his focus to the one who addressed him with familiarity. "I've heard lot about you. I imagine our reputations proceeds us both."

"Reputation, nothing. You're a traitor."

Zan tilted his head, but made no response to this. Tula stared at Cody, looking like she was considering something she hadn't previously.

Obi-wan looked between them, racking his memory about what he knew of the man who looked amused rather than offended at Cody's accusation.

Between them the Commander seemed to realize something and visibly jerked. He began scanning the wooded shadows.

It had struck Cody then that he knew at least one of the shooters that remained in the darkness. Very well. After another minute he returned his gaze to Zan, though it seemed to Obi-wan that he spoke more to the unseen then the man he addressed.

"You're all traitors."

A snort from behind them made Obi-wan and Cody turn.

Another cloaked figure was reclining against the base of the tree they had earlier rested and hidden beside, also weilding a blade that shone metal-bright in the catch of light. He exchanged a brief, indecipherable for his hood, look with Zan before he pushed off and pulled it back, held out his arms in an exaggerated manner.

"You have to be loyal to something to be a traitor. And the only thing we're loyal to is good food, cool weapons, and pretty ladies."

Obi-wan could hear Tula blow loudly through her nose.

He was also human, lacking ears and tail, and Obi-wan recognized him as the other trainer of the pair he had met that night. He watched as the man approached Cody and held out a hand. An offer of truce, or perhaps just something to lean on.

"No offense, Commander, but you're not very pretty."

Cody didn't respond beyond a slightly visible tensing, perhaps wrestling with the urge to shoot the man as he stood. But to his credit, he didn't, although he kept a level eye and an obvious air of distaste about him that his helmet did very little to conceal.

After getting no other response the man shrugged and stepped over to Obi-wan. This time he didn't offer a hand but rather bent and pulled one of Obi-wan's arms over his shoulder. For his part, the Jedi was at that moment too overwhelmed, too surprised, and too tired to complain or resist.

He knew there was much puzzling, negotiating, and explaining to be done. But that would have to wait until his thoughts made solid sense and his head wasn't swimming. With a sigh, he motioned for Cody, who had twitched at the man's contact with him, to be at ease. Or at least not fight. Not then, anyhow.

Cody reluctantly responded, though in the force he blazed, and he gave Tula a wary glance as she approached.

"Finally taking us up on that offer of dinner?" The man asked Obi-wan as he secured an arm around his middle. He made a face at the state of the Jedi as he inspected him briefly, eyes gaging wounds before continuing jovially, "It's been two years you know. In proper circles that's rude." Obi-wan stared at him for a minute, fishing memories for a name.

"Baro."

The Jedi accepted the steadying with a bit of unease, though also some amusement. A few feet away Cody looked appalled. "Yes, I do remember that, now that you mention it. It seems I got busy. I apologize."

"It's always exhausting starting wars," Baro chided. But there was no malice in his voice.

Behind them Zan was lifting the girls down from the branches above and he knelt to speak with them both, a hand on one knee and casting inflated, dubious looks over his shoulder at Obi-wan and Cody. The children offered a few animated confessions and giggles before nodding and stepping off to the side.

They waited and watched raptly as he moved to where Baro and Obi-wan stood and without a word, offered assistance to Obi-wan's other side. They began leading a path through the woods again, once more the sylphs that Cody had chased in the fading light.

Zan cast a quick look over at Cody, a breath's length of analysis before looking away, and beginning to follow slowly with Obi-wan and Baro.

Tula had already pulled Cody's arm over her shoulder, though the distance he was suddenly trying to maintain from her must have made it difficult.

Though it looked as though it had already been decided to offer aid by their actions, Cody felt a chill under those eyes.

" _I do not know if my brother will allow you to leave."_

Progress was slow but steady. There seemed to be no more droids left, although both Cody and Obi-wan could see in the body language of the others that they still had senses to the forest. The sounds of metal bodies being dragged away in the fronds drifted to them from between the trees. Those who remained hidden seemed to be selective of the droids they left. Only those felled by blaster marks remained. By the sounds of it, the ones which had been severed by blade were drug and dropped in the stream a ways off.

Obi-wan knew there had to be some reason to this, some justification for this effort and illusion. But he couldn't figure it out. It was another puzzle for another time.

It seemed as though the children darted off in intervals to convene with the unseen ones as they did this, possibly aiding in the task in spurts. Disappearing and returning among roots and rises. They seemed to sense Cody's dark mood and gave him a wide berth, although they watched him with their night-eyes.

Cody's attention fell to the droid-remains they passed. By the looks of things Zan and the others had been picking them off as they had tracked their targets. The sheer number of them spoke to the length of time it must have taken.

To Obi-wan, inexperienced in blasters, he only noticed that they were felled by excellent marksmen. To Cody, who knew that blastermarks were as individual of of his brothers as their personalities, he recognized the signature of one he saw on many of them.

It wasn't a comfort.

A few times Cody thought he caught a glimpse of those in the shadows. But it wasn't who he suspected. Not at all. What he saw didn't make sense, couldn't be real, and he growled, shaking his head.

Maybe it was all fever-sight.

They passed over the bridge he had come to earlier and he turned to Tula. His distaste for her obvious association with the others had abated as time went on. Now he leaned on her more heavily than before. His breath was strained and his head was useless. The only thing tangible and reprieve was the woman beside him. Struggling with thoughts and steps and sights, she was a filter of aid that he clung to as his thoughts grew strange and dark, and guillt.

"This...illness..." he spoke roughly and she cocked her head at the address, "Does it cause hallucinations?" He looked away from her as he asked, as though he was afraid of her answer.

Tula studied him for a long while, eyes red and wide and reflective.

"What do you see?"

"Ghosts."

...

Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. I enjoy them so much. I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I hope my long absence and the riddles haven't frightened you off. I had such plans, and then I just hit a period where I could not write, even as I had the time again. That seems to always happen, the longer I wait, the more of a fight it is to get writing again. Argh.

A few notes: If you've read Tales of Kamino, you're familiar with Zan and Baro, but if not, there wasn't much missed in the interaction between them and Obi-wan beyond what was mentioned here, and Cody's association with them wasn't something that took place in it. So you haven't missed much/ anything, and it will be explained as the story progresses. I like to write with the thought that everyone is important, no matter how insignificant they may seem. There isn't a character in any of my stories that doesn't have a place in the scheme of things, and for this reason my tales usually overlap and are linked in some way which touches on subjects mentioned previously, deeper. But they can also still be read as stand alones.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and i'll see you next chapter ;)


End file.
